


Take a Bite

by snowdarkred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdarkred/pseuds/snowdarkred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not fuck with Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite

Lydia finds him sitting on her car when she gets outside. The bar is thumping with movement and music that’s more bass than singing, and she feels everyone’s heartbeats like drums pulsing through her. She has a fake ID with her picture on it, and she kind of wants to turn around and just go back in, but. The man on her car smirks at her, low and dirty. 

He’s the kind of guy parents warn their daughters about, and he’s the kind of guy girls ignore those warnings for.

Lydia is not most girls, and she isn’t fooled by a pretty smile and a leather jacket.

“Excuse you,” she snaps, putting her hands on her hips. “Get your sketch ass _off_ of my ride.”

The man flows to his feet like a predator. He smiles like one too. “Hello, red,” he says like he’s being clever. “Aren’t you a feisty fox. Or maybe a wolf.” He tilts his head and examines her reaction.

Lydia’s heard it all, and to be honest, it’s more than a bit dull. All she wants is to get away for one measly night, leaving all the supernatural crap in her life behind. And yet here she is, staring at some sleaze-bag with no body heat and an irregular blinking pattern, on what was supposed to be her _one night off_.

“I’m not in the mood, so just turn into a bat and fly into the moon or whatever,” Lydia says in her best bored tone. Guaranteed to make Jackson grit his obnoxiously perfect teeth in under two seconds.

The man raises his eyebrow at her. “Is that any way to talk to your betters?” he asks dangerously. He looms at her.

“I wouldn’t know,” she says sweetly, edging her purse from her shoulder and shifting her stance. “I’ve never met one.”

“Then let me be an introduction, you little bi—” he starts to say, but she’s already dropped her bag and aimed a kick at his stomach. He grabs her ankle and twists, and she uses the momentum to spin her body around and crush his temple with the heel of her foot. He falls to the side, clutching at his head. Lydia rolls free and springs to her feet, claws out and eyes glowing. 

“I don’t think so,” she growls through jutting fangs. She’s perfectly balanced, despite her five inch designer heels. Excellent.

The man sighs and gets to his feet. “And here I had hoped to do this somewhat civilly,” he says, cracking his neck. “I just want some information on the local _wolf_ population.”

“Poor way to go about getting it,” Lydia snorts. She doesn’t lower her guard or give him an inch.

“Well,” he says, rolling his shoulders and dusting off his leather jacket. “Asking has always been more my brother’s style.” He bares his own fangs. “I’m more of a _take_ kind of guy.”

He darts around her, trying to use his vampiric — and when Derek had warned them about other things that go bump in the night, she hadn’t expected _vampires_ , but then, who would? — speed to unbalance her, but she crouches down and waits for the perfect moment to strike. The people in the bar grow drunker and louder, and Lydia feels the wolf’s longing to hunt. She ignores it. Right now she has better prey to attend to.

The man stops behind her and grabs for her hair; Lydia catches his wrist in her claws and bites him, tasting blood. The vampire cries out and tries to wrench his arm free, but Lydia follows him up until she’s standing, and then she thrusts the wooden heel of her very tall shoes right into his thigh.

He crumbles with a grunt, and she lets him. His wallet is in her hands, revealing the no doubt fake documents stashed inside.

“Next time, _Damon Salvatore_ ,” she says, baring her bloody teeth at him, “stay in your own territory and _out_ of ours. If you have questions, take it up with google.” She leans in close and shows him the warm glow of her eyes, savageness of her features. “There’s a whole lot of us and only one of you.”

Damon Salvatore sneers at her. The expression is somewhat ruined by the way he’s clutching at his leg. Vervain has that effect, Stiles told them, and then he’d given them each a vial of the stuff that he’d ordered online. She’d chosen to give her shoes a little extra...kick.

She smiles sweetly at the vampire, straightens, and sashays smartly back to her car, collecting her purse on the way. She texts Derek, updating him about the presence of a vampire in Beacon County, and she never, not for a _second_ , takes her attention away from the undead man still clutching his leg behind her.


End file.
